The Accidental Ensnarement of an Unsuspecting Mate
by SnuggleLove54
Summary: Draco's temper is out of control this year. Crabbe and Goyle are just playing around when they lock him in a classroom for a timeout, but maybe there was a reason for Draco's crankiness.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. Nor do I make a profit from this upload.**

**Notes: This piece was written for the Treasured Tropes Fest over on Hawthorn & Vine. My prompt was Veela!Draco and was set by UnseenLibrarian. So, thank you for such a wonderful prompt. Also a big thank you for the Hawthorn & Vine mods for not only hosting this fest, but for also going through and fixing my errors.  
**

******(Also, this is rated M for strong profanity.)**

**And now without further ado... The Accidental Ensnarement of an Unsuspecting Mate.**

* * *

**The Accidental Ensnarement of an Unsuspecting Mate**

This madness was probably one of the hardest things Draco Malfoy had ever had to deal with in his life, and that included sixth year when he had had to come up with a way to kill his headmaster.

He banged his head against his open charms book, and for the first time in his life, he found himself cursing his bloodline. It was all its fault after all. If his ancestors hadn't fucked around with Veelas, then he wouldn't be sitting in this stuffy classroom plotting to murder anyone who so much as looked at him funny.

He shouldn't have even returned to school this year. He'd already spent seven years in this bloody place. Of course, most of last year had been a little unorthodox, and the end kind of got interrupted by the catalyst of war, but he'd put in the time nonetheless.

"Uh, Malfoy?" Goyle asked from beside him.

"What?" Draco answered snappishly, tilting his head to glare at him.

Goyle shared an alarmed glance with Crabbe. "Er, it's just that class is over-"

Draco rolled his eyes as he slammed his book closed and shoved it in his bag. "What? Can you two idiots not even leave class without me holding your hands?" He didn't wait for them to reply and simply strode out ahead of them, trying to distance himself from not only them, but everyone. He had a free period next, and he didn't plan on spending it with Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum.

He fumed the whole way to the dungeons. He'd begged his father not to make him come back this year, but Lucius had viewed this to be in Draco's favor. What, with his family inheritance kicking in and all. Of course that was the main reason Draco hadn't wanted to come back.

This was the year his body decided to go through the change. It couldn't have waited a year when Draco could have actively participated in the search for his mate; instead he was stuck in a school with absolutely no way of finding her. It was driving his inner Veela simply mad. How his father thought this would be helpful, he had no idea.

Quickly muttering the password to the innocuous dungeon wall, he made his way inside when it revealed the entrance to his common room. He shoved his bag onto the leather sofa and threw himself into the armchair.

He huffed as he felt his magic stew inside him. It was getting worse and bloody harder to ignore. He was going to have to write to his father. If Lucius was dead set against Draco finishing this year, then something had to be done about these hormones. At least until graduation where he could then go and find-

A group of first-years entered from the dormitories. They stopped mid-giggle as Draco sent them a penetrating glare. Not waiting for him to say anything, they scurried away to the exit.

Draco glowered after their retreating forms. Stupid first-years. Everyone else understood that there was a brooding man taking up the room. It wasn't that hard to spot. The least they could have done was mind their irritating giggling. Not everyone's lives were fucking perfect!

He rubbed his face to rein in his thoughts. This whole situation was ridiculous! He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were always in control of their emotions. While anger might be an acceptable emotion to display, not being able to keep it at an appropriate level was not. So, surely when he explained it in those terms, his father would recommend a potion or some sort of suppressant. After all, he still had three months until he could say goodbye to this place, and he didn't know if he could stand ninety more days of this kind of frustration.

Ninety days of unfulfilled longing. Ninety more days of his magic pushing him to constantly be on the lookout for her. His other half. His mate. Ever since his last birthday he'd been knackered with the onslaught of hormones and the constant search.

He had just dabbed his quill when a fifth-year, Astoria Greengrass, walked through the entrance. Draco took notice of the sway of her hips as she walked past. "Afternoon, Draco," she greeted teasingly, obviously taking notice of his stare. He nodded tersely in acknowledgement.

The last thing he needed was for Astoria to think he was interested. The only reason he'd been staring was for the hope of some relief. That, however, was impossible. Only his mate would grant him comfort. It was all the more reason to write to his father.

... ...

Draco walked into the Great Hall for breakfast two days later. Upon sitting down amongst his Slytherin housemates, he noticed three banes of his existence. Harry Saint Potter, Ronald Poverty Weasley, and Hermione Mu- He was cut off mid-thought by a violent coughing fit.

"Draco, are you quite alright?" He heard Pansy ask as she came up beside him and put a comforting hand on his back.

He shrugged her hand off of him and took a liberating breath. "I'm fine," he said irritably as he reached for his goblet. He didn't know why the sudden coughing fit had come about, but he did know that Pansy's touch was not helping matters.

He could practically feel his Veela's feathers being ruffled, hence his own anger was steadily rising. And here he thought he might be somewhat calm today.

It wasn't just Pansy's touch either. It was any female's touch. It was all part of the change and finding his mate process. More importantly, it was about staying faithful. At the start of term, Draco had been feeling so frustrated he'd shagged a Ravenclaw sixth year to try to take the edge off, but it had only left him feeling sick for days. His inner Veela had only become more sullen after that night, and a lot more wary of any female's presence.

Taking a calming breath, he surveyed the breakfast selection, shrugging off his cough. He piled his plate with poached eggs, bacon, sausages, and grilled tomatoes. After a few satisfying bites, the overhead hoots alerted Draco of the daily mail.

He quickly sought out his eagle owl, Artemis, as it soared in through the above windows. The bird circled a lap before hovering and landing in front of his master. Draco recognized his father's handwriting, and in his overexcitement ripped the letter from the bird's beak. It gave an indignant screech before taking off, too offended to even wait for a reply letter.

Ripping through the envelope, Draco scanned through his father's short message. His shoulders sagged in disappointment. According to his father, there was no way to repress his feelings. He was just going to have to grin and bear it. Lucius had ended the letter with the advice to use his time wisely. He hadn't sent him back merely to finish his education. "Open your eyes, boy. Can you be so daft? Your mate might very likely be at that school with you."

Draco seriously doubted that.

He crinkled the letter in his fist and pushed his breakfast away, his appetite suddenly gone. Looking up and down the table, not one person met his gaze. This darkened his mood further. He had no one to fucking take it out on.

Instead of dwelling on his predicament, he figured he'd might as well head to Potions. He grabbed his bag and started to make his way out before turning back to notice that no one was following him.

"What are you two waiting for?" he said to Crabbe and Goyle, who were both still eating. Crabbe had a forkful of egg halfway to his mouth and Goyle just stared at him. "Get your arses up. I don't want to be late for class."

The pair fumbled to get their bags to follow. While trying to catch up with him, Goyle turned to Crabbe. "He doesn't want us around and then he does. Malfoy is a bit more bossy this term."

"Yeah," Crabbe replied. "We should fix that." He popped his fat fingers, and they both smirked mischievously.

... ...

Draco didn't know if he could stand it much longer. This roller coaster of emotions was driving him crazy. He'd be fine one moment and the next he'd be annoyed and angry. Truthfully, it was getting exhausting. How was he supposed to make it to graduation again?

Today his Veela had been particularly cranky. It was practically shaking inside him. The incident in Potions was really what had ruined the day. Or at least it was what his mind kept dwelling over.

He had been partnered with Blaise and had been working peacefully when the cauldron from across the aisle had exploded. He turned just in time to watch Granger and Longbottom get covered in slimy, green goop. Normally, Draco would have laughed and made some joke about Longbottom's intelligence; however, his anger had skyrocketed instead. The whole episode had happened so fast that he didn't really know why he was so angry. He figured it must have been because Longbottom had managed to sling slime on his expensive, Italian leather shoes.

The rest of the day had gone uninterrupted, but his Veela must have been quite offended by the slime for it to have affected him all day like this.

He sighed to himself. The day wasn't even over yet, either. He still had bleeding prefect rounds. Why he was made prefect after everything he had done a few years back was beyond him. It just went to show that Headmistress Mcgonagall was just as crazy as her predecessor.

"Draco," Pansy said as she crossed the room to sit next to him on the couch. "Blaise has smuggled in some firewhiskey and some Zonko's products. He wants to know if you want to get pissed and mess with the first-years?"

It was tempting, but maybe if he had been in a better mood Draco would have been more inclined to take the offer. As it was, he'd rather be alone than play stupid pranks on little firsties. "Sorry, I can't," Draco replied. "I've got prefect rounds tonight."

"Skive off," Pansy replied, and then gave him her most seductive smile. "Besides, I was hoping instead of messing with the first-years that you'd rather want to mess around with me."

Draco blanched when she trailed her fingers down his arm and quickly pulled it from her reach. "Thanks, but I'd rather not be sick tonight," he said, and regretted it after. He shouldn't have said it, and he shouldn't have said it so harshly, but damn if it weren't the truth. Her whole suggestion made his skin crawl.

Pansy stood up in outrage. "What is the matter with you?!" she asked. "You have been the biggest prat since we got on the Hogwarts Express in September! I've tried being nice, but you know what, Draco Malfoy, you're just not worth the effort."

Draco watched her stalk off and before she was out of sight, she yelled, "Oh, and consider yourself uninvited!"

He scowled after her. Girls were so touchy.

Checking the time, he decided to get his rounds over with. Maybe if he finished quickly, he could start the DADA essay that was due the following afternoon. As he walked out of the common room, he failed to notice the looks Crabbe and Goyle sent each other before they made to follow him.

An hour into his shift, Draco was standing in a dark hallway lit only by the light from his wand, utterly bored. It seemed everyone was where they were supposed to be tonight. On the other hand, he did think the lone walk was doing wonders for his psyche.

He might have thought too soon, for a noise from farther down the dark hallway caught his attention. His back straightened and his eyes widened. "Who's there?" he asked, but didn't manage to keep the worry out of his voice. He was no fan of the dark. He knew it was a weakness, but when you had once lived with Voldemort, it became second nature to always second guess the darkness.

Snickering soon answered and Draco scanned the blackness, trying to find some outline of the person in front of him. "Show yourself. You're breaking curfew, so you might as well get the point deduction over with," he said, swallowing the lump in this throat. "If you're lucky, I might not even report you for a detention."

It was then that the shove from behind him pushed him off his feet, successfully knocking his wand out of his unsuspecting hand. The hallway was doused in shadows now. Draco was about to get up and make a run for it but was stopped when his attacker grabbed him by the scruff of his collar. They then propelled him into what he could only assume was a different room, because the sound of a door immediately followed the release of his shirt. What type of room, Draco could only guess.

Draco fumbled with the door handle only to find it locked. "Let me out! Now!" he shouted. "You just wait until I get out of here!"

"Calm down, Malfoy," he heard them say from the other side, and he narrowed his eyes as he recognized the voice. "You've been acting to like a git all year."

"Goyle?"

"So, now it's time for your timeout," a second voiced.

"Crabbe?"

He heard them mutter to each other which was followed by their snickers. "Enjoy the night, Malfoy," they said, and, to his horror, he heard their footsteps walking away.

"No, wait!" he yelled, pounding on the door. "Come back, you bastards!" He continued to bang on the door until it was apparent that they weren't coming back. Merlin, were they going to pay when he saw them next. If they thought he'd been a git before, wait until he introduced them to his Furnunculus curse. They'd have boils for weeks.

He leaned his head against the door. He couldn't believe he was stuck in this room until morning. He could already see Filch's giddy face when he found a student out of bed.

This day could not get any worse.

"Malfoy?"

Draco felt his heart jump up into his throat as he quickly turned around. He pressed himself up against the locked door. The handle was digging into his hip as a result. He tried to remain silent. Maybe whoever was in here would think he'd left.

The room was then lit up by blue balls of light. Draco squinted as his eyes adjusted. The mystery of the room was solved. He was in a classroom, but that didn't hold his attention very long because the person he was stuck in said room with was none other than Hermione Granger.

"What the hell, Granger, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he said with a glare, trying to underplay the earlier panic in his eyes by acting angry. Funnily enough, it was the first time he'd had to act angry in months, because surprisingly he was feeling the exact opposite. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was studying," she answered as she gestured to the open text and scraps of parchment. "But I'd fallen asleep. Your yelling woke me up."

He studied her closely. He noticed her hair was as bushy as ever, she seemed to have indentions on her cheek from sleeping on her quill, and her eyes were heavy with wariness. "Isn't the library more your scene than an empty classroom? Please don't tell me the bookworm is tired of her own haven."

She rolled her eyes. "My common room was too loud, and I happened to like the solitude here better. At the library Madam Pince is always looking over my shoulder."

He smirked, and then noticed when she crossed her arms that she had her wand. "Hey!" he exclaimed and reflexively walked up to her to grab the thing, but stopped when she put her empty hand against his chest. He felt the jolt instantly. His shoulders relaxed in a way they hadn't in a very long time, and he had to fight off a pleasant shudder. His Veela was quite awake at this point, and he knew he was in trouble.

He took a step back and had to fight his Veela that wanted to step forward. "It's you," he said in awe. He'd been anticipating the search for his mate, and the whole time she had been in the same castle as him. His father's words echoed through his mind. He had been right, and Draco had been too stubborn to listen. He hated to think of how long he would have had to wait for her if he'd left this school without knowing. "It's you," he said again, but this time with a smile.

"What do you mean-" she started, but was cut off when Draco took her into his arms.

She struggled against his hold, but he was determined. How could he have been so blind? He hadn't been able to think bad thoughts about her since he'd gotten here, and anything that involved her would entice him. He chuckled at his stupidity.

"Malfoy, let me go!"

His Veela was humming in happiness. He couldn't seem to keep the grin off his face, but was soon cursing when Granger slammed her foot on top of his. "Salazar's soul, Granger," Draco shouted, jumping back but still keeping her shoulders in his hands. "What was that for?"

"For you freaking me out!" she replied.

He supposed he could see where she was coming from. She had no idea how altered both their lives had just become, and he supposed he should fill her in. "You're my mate."

"Your what?" she said with wide, scared eyes.

His Veela didn't want to scare her, but he'd always been a blunt person. "What do you know about Veela?"

She was quiet for a moment. "Not much," she admitted, searching his face for clues. "I do know they're female though."

"Mostly," he added. "The Malfoy line is a rare breed of male Veelas. Every male born in my family has been Veela for the last nine generations, and I'm no different."

Her eyes were still wary. "And you think I'm your mate?"

He smiled. "I know you're my mate," he answered as he rubbed his thumbs against her shoulders. "I felt it as soon as you entered my personal space."

She pulled herself from his touch, much to his disappointment. "I don't know what that means," she told him, taking another step back.

Draco advanced on her again and took her into his arms. "It means, Granger," he said, as he took in her appearance. The way her hair draped over her shoulders, and how her lips were in a permanent pout had a possessive part of him flare to life. "You're mine."

He captured her lips with his then. She tried to fight him off, but Draco felt his Veela rumble inside him and soon the mating pheromones were heavy in the air. Granger's sounds of protest quickly turned to ones of pleasure. These sounds did not go unnoticed by him, and both he and his Veela ached in response. He wanted this-needed her-with every fiber of his being. He felt frantic but still oddly in control of himself as his lips moved across hers. Her presence surrounded him and appeased him, while simultaneously setting him ablaze. He felt this was a roller coaster he could get used to.

He decided to take this to the next level and moved his hand up to cup her cheek as he slipped his tongue across her bottom lip. With a moan she obliged and let his tongue in to massage hers. Another jolt of sensation was sent through him even though he'd yet to get over the first.

He pulled away, much to Granger's objection. Draco took in her face. It was flushed and absolutely beautiful, her eyes were dark and dilated. She had obviously enjoyed herself. He smirked in satisfaction.

She suddenly blinked. "Draco, what did we just do?" she asked slowly. His only answer was to widen his smirk. "How can you be so at ease with this? You hate me, remember?"

"On the contrary, I don't hate you at all," he said, moving his hands down to take hers in his. "I'm not saying I didn't once upon a time, but I've been brought up knowing I would always take a mate. Knowing that I was privileged enough to be granted my perfect match. So, when my Veela identified you as that match, I have no reason to doubt it.

"It doesn't just work that way for me, but for you too," he continued. "I'm your perfect match as well."

"How do you or your Veela know who's right for me?" she said, and Draco interwove their fingers together.

"You need someone who's cocky enough to put up with your sass, you need someone who will be able disagree with everything you say simply for the intellectual thrill of it," he told her while looking her straight in the eye. "And, most importantly, you need someone who will be able to pleasure you in a way you only thought possible in fantasies. I can be and do all of those things for you, Granger. I was born to do all of those things for you as you were for me."

Her face was flushed again. "This is so overwhelming. I-I can't think."

"Then don't," he said as he bent to kiss her again. He only managed to brush his lips against hers before she stopped him.

"Please, stop, Draco," she said with a whimper. "We need to go slow. Please, we have such a bad history, and you might have grown up knowing you had your perfect mate, but I didn't. We just need to go slow, and do this in a more natural way. Can we do that?"

Draco noticed the desperation in his mate's eyes, and relented. "If it will make you feel better, then yes, we can do that."

She relaxed in his hold. "Thank you."

Dreading the separation, Draco contemplated his question. "Would you mind doing me a favor though?"

She eyed him warily. "What kind of favor?"

He smiled warmly. "It's nothing bad," he assured her. "It's just would you mind staying here? And maybe let me hold you for a bit?" She bit her lip in hesitation, and Draco plunged onward. "It's just that I haven't been this calm since June. Plus, you can have free rein on any questions involving Veelas."

Granger smiled shyly. "Well, I am curious why you refer to your Veela like he's separated from you," she said, and Draco led her over to the way where he sat down with her beside him. He put his arm around her, and soaked in this impossibly happy moment.

As he answered question after question, he decided that Crabbe and Goyle might get lucky and only receive one boil each.

* * *

**End: Once again, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review if you want, they're much appreciated.**

**~Snuggle **


End file.
